


a guy like me in your life

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Pining, Stalking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The knock on the door makes Aaron nervous.He hasn't heard from Josef in almost a month; he hopes the guy has just lost interest in him, maybe found someone new to be creepy toward, but his heart sinks when he opens the door."Hello!" comes from behind a massive bouquet. "Just need a confirmation signature, ma'am."
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	a guy like me in your life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> at some point i thought 'what if josef just becomes the most obnoxious ex' and then spent so long laughing about it it became a fic
> 
> title from ludo's [Go-Getter Greg](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ludo/gogettergreg.html) which has the exact same energy as the entire first Creep movie

The knock on the door makes Aaron nervous. It's not the only thing that makes him nervous these days, but it's definitely in his top three.

Every time it's just a neighbor or solicitor is a relief, but there's a new wave of anxiety when it's a delivery.

He hasn't heard from Josef in almost a month; he hopes the guy has just lost interest in him, maybe found someone new to be creepy toward, but his heart sinks when he opens the door.

"Hello!" comes from behind a massive bouquet. "Just need a confirmation signature, ma'am."

The delivery guy holds out a digital pen pad and Aaron signs it silently, choosing not to correct him on his assumption that this is some woman whose boyfriend is going for a grand gesture. The bouquet is _huge_ , a couple feet wide and at least a few feet tall, and Aaron regrets so much.

He barely gets it through the door and sets it on his kitchen table.

Okay. It's from a delivery service, so there's probably not a camera in it or anything, like, poisonous. There _is_ a note attached, which is worrying, but otherwise it looks like it's just... A bouquet. There's got to be about a hundred roses, and Aaron has no doubt they're not de-thorned, but... Not the biggest danger. Okay. He can deal with this.

He takes a deep breath and holds it as he reaches out for the note. It's tied around a few stems with a little ribbon bow that comes undone with a tug, and once it's free he yanks it away as though the flowers are going to snap back at his fingertips.

The outside of the note has _Happy Valentine's Day!_ printed in big, fancy, gold letters. 

He pulls the small card open. 

_I miss you_

The handwriting shouldn't be familiar, but he's gotten too many love letters and CDs not to recognize it.

Aaron almost wants to laugh. Josef doesn't say or do anything for a month, then sends a bouquet out of nowhere with a note in it like he's Aaron's forlorn ex, asking for another chance.

The guy put on a wolf mask and tried to either kiss him or kill him, Aaron _still_ doesn't know which, then it was the threatening videos and knives and stuffed animals, and now he's upped it to strictly romantic gestures, apparently. It's better than trying to kill him, but... Fuck. Not by much. 

He sits there staring at the note for what feels like hours, but it's only 15 minutes before there's another knock at his door. 

The delivery woman struggles to carry a 7 foot stuffed bear, wrapped in plastic to keep it safe as it's manhandled to his door, and Aaron's cheeks flush again. 

He thanks her and signs her delivery pad too.

He hates to admit he's gotten so paranoid, but the first thing he does is whack it with a bat. It's definitely big enough to hide a grown man, and he wouldn't put it past Josef to smuggle himself into his home in a gutted Valentine's bear.

There’s no grunt or 'oof' when the bat slams down on the bear's head, only the soft thud of cotton and stuffing. One minor win for today.

The bear, like the roses, has a note. 

_I want another chance_

That same sickly sweet handwriting, slightly larger to fit the scale of the card the bear holds. Aaron could probably vomit, because he knows Josef doesn't do things _just_ twice; he does something once, or he does something over and over until it gets him what he wants. 

Sure enough, there's another knock at the door. 

The poor delivery man has an easier job than the previous two, at least, only dealing with a 4 foot tall Valentine's card.

Aaron thanks this one too and quarantines the card in the pile of gifts accumulating on his couch. 

Naturally, there's writing in the card. 

_I'm sorry for the mixed signals_

_I love you_

_Call me_

A phone number, assumedly Josef's, is under that.

There's no way in hell he's contacting Josef from his _real_ phone number, but he wants to at least get it across that he _will call the police_ if Josef doesn't _stop_. 

He downloads a texting app that gives him a fake number. Making himself type Josef's number in is like playing Russian roulette, except he doesn't know if there's no bullets or only bullets and every digit is another flinching pull of the trigger.

It takes almost half an hour to compose the message with the right balance of brutality, firmness, and threat.

_Please leave me alone._

...Except he's still too nice for his own good, and it probably barely comes off as disinterested.

He tosses his phone aside and focuses on making breakfast. The flower delivery woke him up, and the adrenaline has _kept_ him up, and now he's _starving_.

Three eggs, four slices of pre-made microwaveable bacon, and two glasses of soy milk later, he can't put off checking his phone any longer. He _knows_ Josef has to have texted him back, probably within the minute; hell, he'll be surprised if Josef hasn't triple-texted. Or quadruple-texted.

He sits beside the massive bear on the couch, pushing the bouquet and mega-card away to make himself room, and finally opens his phone.

_I'm so glad you texted me_

_I love you_

_I've missed you so much Aaron_

_I love you_

_Did you get the other things? The flowers and bear? :)_

Aaron snorts to himself, because _wow_ , the legendary _penta-text_ , but something feels wrong.

Something _is_ wrong.

Josef texted his _real_ number.

_I can see when you've 'read' my messages!!!_

_Hi baby, I know you're there :)_

So, what, Josef has had his number this whole time? 

_Why did you bother giving me YOUR number if you already know mine?_

Josef's reply is disgustingly instant. 

_I wanted you to make the first move ;)_

_I wanted you to have the choice to text me or not!! and you did!!!_

Okay. It should be time to call the police. This is enough proof, right? That this guy has been stalking him? Maybe they can... Trace the texts or something. 

_Please stop calling me baby_

_I'm not interested and this makes me very uncomfortable._

Would he have time to call 911 before Josef realized something was up?

Aaron almost jumps out of his skin when his phone rings. It's Josef's number, screeching a little bell tune at him, and Aaron almost wants to answer just to see if that'll be enough to make him _stop_.

He rejects the call instead, obviously. 

...Aaaand now he has a new voicemail.

Police time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this fic!! i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3land/)!


End file.
